1OSongs1OShortfics
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: • 1O songfics sobre Thorki. Rated M para capítulos posteriores.
1. She is

**N/A: **Depois de eras, voltei. Com um vício tremendo. D: Bom, sou feliz, então vou postar isso aqui, ainda mais porque hoje é THORSDAY. Já tenho escrito até a quarta música (e, por enquanto, só a primeira que foi drabble), e pretendo colocar todos os dias fanfic aqui, logo, em 10 dias deve estar tudo em ordem. Só avisando que sábado eu não passo em casa, então talvez eu não poste nada, mas, é. Amo vocês. Se lerem, deixem reviews.

**PS:** Estou escrevendo duas fanfics de Avengers (uma crack!fic e uma baseada em Snow White and the Huntsman), mas só começarei a postar quando já tiver tudo escrito, ou algo do tipo. E estou com um plot para mais uma de Thor. Então, conforme for vindo a inspiração, eu escrevo e posto, ok?

* * *

**1Osongs,1Oshortfics**

_Thorki version_

**1# song: She is**

.Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home

For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own.

Como uma promessa, Thor ia todo dia até o final da ponte de arco-íris e ficava lá, observando o nada. Ele esperava ver algo, qualquer coisa, mas ele não tinha a visão que Heimdall tinha. Este, por outro lado, sempre supunha que o loiro ia até lá para saber notícias de Jane, e embora Thor quisesse saber como a garota estava, não era por ela que ele ia lá todos os dias.

Thor esperava saber notícias de Loki. O Deus do Trovão estava ficando desesperado. Desde o sumiço de seu irmão, Thor não conseguia parar de pensar nele, se ele estaria vivo, se ele estaria bem.

E ele queria acreditar que o irmão estava bem. Ele precisava acreditar que Loki estava vivo.

Thor, em um momento de reflexão, notou o quanto Loki era necessário em sua vida. Ele precisava do irmão, ele o amava. E ele precisava de Loki ao seu lado.

Então Thor faria de _tudo_ para ter Loki de volta.

.She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

She is everything I want that I never knew I needed.


	2. All the things she said

**N/A: **Como acho que não voltarei mais hoje, aqui vai a segunda fic. Maiorzinha que a primeira. XD

* * *

**1Osongs,1Oshortfics**

_Thorki version_

**2# song: All the things she said**

.And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much.

Com um movimento da mão, Loki fez um vaso voar pelo seu quarto e espatifar-se no chão. Com outro movimento, um quadro voou, quebrando a moldura e rasgando a pintura. Ele estava perdendo a cabeça, ele não podia aguentar mais aquilo.

Sentindo-se perdido, sentou-se ao lado da própria cama, abraçando as pernas, olhando desolado para um ponto qualquer no chão, e então as memórias assaltaram sua mente novamente, e ele fechou os olhos, tentando acabar com elas, mas apenas deixando-as mais vívidas.

Mais cedo ele estava vendo o irmão treinar com Hogun, Fandral e Volstagg. O suor do mais velho escorrendo por seu corpo enquanto ele gargalhava, por estar obviamente ganhando dos outros dois. Depois dos três guerreiros cairem exaustos, Thor ergueu os braços, em forma de vitória, e quando viu Loki sentado à sombra de uma parede, se despediu dos amigos e foi até ele.

"Irmão! O que faz aqui?" Loki abriu o sorriso malicioso dele, levantando-se, mas não disse nada. "Não conseguiu me esperar, é?" Ele falou, colocando as fortes mãos na fina cintura de Loki, aproximando o corpo dos dois.

"Você sabe que seus amigos estão logo atrás de você, não é?" Ele falou, sem se importar realmente, e isso fez com que Thor abrisse um sorriso ainda maior.

"Eu não me importo. Cansei de ficar escondendo, Loki." E ele proximou-se ainda mais, colando seus lábios aos do irmão.

Em questão de segundos, os dois estavam sendo separados bruscamente, e quando Loki abriu os olhos, viu que Hogun tinha sua arma apontada para seu rosto e Volstagg e Fandral seguravam Thor para longe de seu irmão.

"Thor, meu amigo, não se deixe enfeitiçar!" Fandral falou, olhando com raiva para Loki.

"Enfeitiçar?" Thor falou, tentando soltar-se de seus amigos. "Do que estão falando?" Sendo totalmente ignorado, Hogun levantou ainda mais sua arma, fazendo Loki dar um passo para trás.

"Desfaça o feitiço que colocou nele." Loki franziu os cenhos.

"Não coloquei feitiço nenhum! Nunca usaria minha magia contra o meu próprio irmão." Fandral riu após o comentário de Loki, o que fez com que o moreno lançasse-lhe um olhar repleto de raiva.

"Soltem-me! E parem de fazer isso. O Loki não fez nada comigo!" Thor bradou, conseguindo se desvencilhar dos amigos e puxando Hogun pelo ombro. "Deixem-no em paz!" Hogun abaixou a arma, e em questão de segundos, Loki havia desaparecido, indo para o próprio quarto por magia.

Ele não podia acreditar. Thor que o beijara na frente de todos e ele que era o vilão da história. Mais um movimento de sua mão e os vidros das janelas de seu quarto quebraram, causando uma grande bagunça.

Loki odiava tudo isso. Odiava todos que o tratavam daquela forma, que achavam que seu irmão era perfeito e por isso tudo o que acontecia de errado era por culpa do Deus da Travessura. Loki não entendia como, apesar de tudo isso, ele conseguia amar o irmão tão puramente.

Enterrando a cabeça nos joelhos, Loki deixou-se repassar mais uma vez o que lhe acontecera mais cedo em sua mente. Preso em seus pensamentos, Loki não reparou quando entraram em seu quarto e muito menos quando ajoelharam-se à sua frente. O Deus da Mentira apenas levantou o rosto quando sentiu as mãos grandes do irmão tocarem-lhe o cabelo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, irmão. Embora eles não tenham acreditado em mim, eu não deixarei de lhe amar. Eu ainda o beijarei, o tocarei e o farei meu. Sei que não é um feitiço seu, sei que o que sinto é real." Loki sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas, mas as impediu de escorrerem. Thor inclinou-se para o irmão, beijando-o.

E enquanto Loki beijava de volta, ele sabia que o irmão jamais compreenderia. Mas não havia mais nada que Loki poderia fazer. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo irmão, então ele sofreria todos os preconceitos que sempre sofreu.

Afinal, ele poderia se vingar depois.

.I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head.


	3. The Bitch Song

**N/A: **Yeeey, ganhei uma review! *-* Que não consegui responder porque meu hotmail tá me zoando. -.- Mas, enfim, cá está a terceira fic! Espero que gostem. :D

* * *

**1Osongs,1Oshortfics**

_Thorki version_

**3# song: The Bitch Song**

.Is it OK if I speak to you today?

You've been pissed off for a week now.

Thor entrou na biblioteca, pois sabia que o irmão devia estar lá. Sempre que os dois brigavam, Loki se excluia entre as estantes da biblioteca e se perdia em meio às suas leituras. E mais uma vez, o moreno estava bravo com Thor.

O loiro não conseguia entender bem o motivo. Aparentemente, depois que ele, Loki, os Três Guerreiros e Sif voltaram de uma missão, o Deus da Travessura teria se irritado com o irmão, já que ele não comparecera a festa que deram para parabenizá-los pela vitória. Como conhecia o irmão, Thor decidiu dar um tempo até que Loki voltasse a falar consigo – mas passaram-se duas semanas, e o moreno não havia dado o braço a torcer, ignorando o loiro descaradamente, mesmo quando este lhe cumprimentava nos corredores.

Andando por entre as estantes, Thor demorou alguns minutos até achar o irmão, que estava sentado no chão, recostado à estante, com uma pilha de grossos livros ao seu lado e um livro em mãos.

"Podemos conversar? Ou ainda está bravo comigo?" Loki apenas o olhou de rabo de olho antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro, ignorando mais uma vez Thor.

Bufando, começando a se incomodar com a indiferença do irmão, agachou-se a frente do mais novo e retirou o livro de suas mãos, jogando-o longe. Loki o olhou com raiva, mas isso só fez Thor abrir um sorriso vitorioso. O mais novo fez menção de se levantar, mas Thor colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto de Loki, inclinando-se mais para a frente, deixando-o sem saída.

"Por que está bravo comigo, irmão? O que eu fiz para merecer tal indiferença?" Loki cruzou os braços, olhando para Thor como se ele fosse um imenso idiota.

"Não se faça de idiota, Thor. Você sabe muito bem o que fez." Loki fez um careta, virando o rosto para evitar o olhar do irmão, mas uma mão de Thor o segurou de volta ao lugar, fazendo com que eles voltassem a se fitar.

"Não faço ideia, Loki." Loki revirou os olhos, tirando a mão do irmão de seu rosto.

"Quando voltamos da nossa missão, você ficou se engraçando com a Sif para todo mundo ver." A expressão de Loki parecia ainda mais irritada, e Thor ficou pensativo, tentando lembrar-se.

Thor reparou que a expressão de Loki não era mais irritada, mas não sabia bem o que dizer. Ele mesmo não havia reparado que fizera isso, mas lembrando-se agora, ele realmente havia girado Sif no ar no meio da multidão, enquanto Loki ficava ao lado.

Engolindo em seco, Thor puxou novamente o rosto de Loki para si, para poder olhar dentro dos olhos verdes do irmão. Contudo, Loki o empurrou, fazendo com que Thor caísse para trás, mas antes que ele pudesse escapar, Thor segurou seu pulso e puxou o mais novo para cima de si.

"Não era mais fácil ter me dito? Não precisava agir assim." E, abrindo um sorriso malicioso, Thor colocou seus lábios aos de Loki, fazendo com que o irmão parasse de tentar se soltar.

"Você devia ter reparado sozinho." Loki falou, fazendo um bico, assim que se separaram. Thor gargalhou, dando outro beijo no irmão.

"Irmão, você é um idiota. Mas eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?" Loki, sem olhar nos olhos de Thor e sentindo as bochechas corarem, apenas assentiu a cabeça. "Agora deixe-me beijá-lo mais uma vez." E Loki voltou seu olhar para Thor, fechando os olhos e deixando sua boca ser tocada pela do maior.

.You're a bitch

But I love you anyway.


	4. You and I tonight

**N/A: **Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews e eu juro que respondo assim que eu tiver um pouquinho de tempo. Talvez a quinta fic demore para sair, to meio atrapalhada com o trabalho. ;3; Mas amo vocês. Vamos para a primeira fic rated M da coleção. XD

* * *

**1Osongs,1Oshortfics**

_Thorki version_

**4# song: You and I tonight**

.Your skin like gravity

Is pulling every part of me.

As mãos grandes de Thor passavam pelo corpo de Loki enquanto beijava-o apaixonadamente. Se perguntassem, ele não se lembraria como Loki e ele foram parar na cama do mais novo, beijando-se e sem roupas. Mas ele tinha certeza de que ele estava no lugar certo e que sentir a pele de Loki contra a sua era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.

Loki deixou um suspiro escapar seus lábios quando Thor mordeu-lhe o pescoço. O mais novo passou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço do loiro, e Thor passou os fortes braços por baixo do corpo do menor, abraçando-o mais forte. Era como se cada centimetro da pele de Loki o fizesse pedir por mais, desejar mais.

Thor desceu uma mão, tocando no membro de seu irmão, que prendeu a respiração ao toque. O loiro tentou olhar para Loki enquanto mordia e beijava o ombro dele, para ver as expressões de puro prazer de seu irmão, que sempre se fazia de tão indiferente. O mais importante era que Thor podia sentir que aquelas expressões eram verdadeiras – pois ele sabia que seu irmão podia mentir muito bem, mas desta vez ele tinha certeza.

Depois de tocar Loki em seu membro, desceu um pouco mais a mão, tocando na entrada de seu irmão com leveza, o que fez com que o irmão fechasse os olhos e gemesse alto. Gostando do som que tirou de seu irmão, começou a introduzir o dedo com calma, mas sentindo que o irmão estava aceitando-o com facilidade.

Após alguns movimentos com aquele dedo, Thor acrescentou mais um dedo, e depois outro, até sentir que Loki estava preparado. Olhando nos olhos do mais novo, Thor pode ver o quanto a pupila dele estava dilatada, o que apenas confirmava sua hipótese de que seu irmão não estava mentindo.

Segurando a cintura de Loki e puxando-a um pouco para cima, Thor se posicionou na entrada de Loki. O mais novo abriu ainda mais as pernas, esperando o movimento do irmão, mas sem conseguir desviar o olhar do membro do irmão pronto para penetrá-lo.

Aos poucos, começou a entrar em Loki, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de seu irmão. Loki deixou a cabeça cair no colção, gemendo alto e fechando os olhos. Quando Thor entrou completamente em seu irmão, ele aguardou alguns instantes antes de começar a de mover – primeiro devagar, depois aumentando o ritmo, até notar que Loki movia o quadril de encontro com o seu, para dar ainda mais fricção.

Colocando uma das pernas de Loki para cima de seu ombro, Thor tentou inclinar-se de outra maneira para não perder o equilíbrio. No entanto, quando penetrou completamente o mais novo, Loki gemeu alto, arregalando os olhos e agarrando os cabelos de Thor.

Entendo o que aquilo significava, Thor voltou a se movimentar naquela mesma posição, batendo repetidamente no local dentro de Loki que proporcionava-lhe grande prazer. E isso foi o suficiente para que eles logo estivessem atingindo o ápice juntos.

Thor deixou-se cair sobre o irmão, beijando-lhe os lábios e depois o pescoço. Com seus lábios no ouvido de seu irmão, começou a sussurrar, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos da nuca de Loki.

"Eu te amo e sempre amarei. Loki. Irmão. Você será meu para sempre." Loki abriu um sorriso triste. Ele sabia que seria impossível – jamais Odin permitiria que eles ficassem juntos, Thor era apenas muito obtuso para compreender isso.

Mesmo assim, Loki deixou-se ser abraçado pelo irmão e aproveitar os momentos que teriam juntos. Ele poderia pensar nas consequências depois.

.What if I stay forever?

What if there's no goodbye?.


End file.
